Maybe we're Not meant To be
by joeypotter85
Summary: This is my original version of Jackie and Hyde's first major break up. I've decided to put my own spin on things. Hope you all will love it
1. What the Hell did I do

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Author's Note: This is my original version of Jackie and Hyde's first major break up. I've decided to put my own spin on things. Hope you all will love it. Alright, this is only an introductory chapter. So naturally it's going to be on the short side. If enough people review saying that they want to see more of this story, then I'll update it regularly like I've been doing with my other two stories that I have up. So really it's up to you guys if you want me to continue not only this story but the others as well. Show me that your reading them by leave a review, it doesn't have to be huge just a simple 'love what your doing hope you'll update soon'. Thats cool with me. It's just important that I know people are reading these stories. If your a writer, then you know what I'm talking about. We live for reviews, their like magic words of encouragement. Other than that, enjoy and if I receive enough feedback then I'll certainly continue with this story. )**_

**Introduction Chapter**

**(Hyde's thoughts)**

**Shit! ...Dammit! I really screwed myself this time. Jackie just broke up with me. And it's all my fault. I slept with some nurse. I cheated on Jackie. She was never sneaking around or sleeping with Kelso behind my back. Turns out that the moron was actually telling the truth for once when he said that Jackie was only comforting him. Apparently, Fez really did have a sex dream about Kelso. And he was really freaked out about it.**

**Which means that I just cheated on Jackie for nothing. I did the one thing I promised Jackie that I would never do. I broke her hurt. What's worse is that I did it on purpose. I did it to hurt her. When I told her about what happened, that's exactly what I did too. I hurt Jackie, and not only that but I hurt myself too.**

**Seeing her cry the way she did when she ran from the Camino? That killed me. I'm the one that made her cry, not Kelso or anyone else. It was me, I made Jackie cry. What's even more worse is that I thought about Jackie the entire time I was with that nurse. Now she won't even speak to me. I even told her that I love her. It was the truth too.**

**I really love Jackie. I'm not even sure how or when it happened. But it did just the same. I didn't just say it to get her back. I'm not Kelso, I wouldn't do that. No, I meant it. But she told be that she doesn't love me back. That really hurt too. Jackie actually looked me in the eye and said, 'well, I don't love you.'.**

**She couldn't have meant it. Could she? It wasn't two months ago when she told me that she did. Could my stupid mistake have really changed that? Does Jackie really not love me anymore? I can only hope that's not the case. That she didn't mean it. That she only said it because she was hurt and angry. That somewhere deep down, she really does still love and care about me. That she only needs time to forgive me, and that we're not done for good. I don't know if I could handle loosing Jackie forever. Lets hope that I won't ever have to. (end Hyde's thoughts)...**

_**that would be the introductory chapter, you know what to do now. If you liked this and would like for me to continue, all you have to do is show me. If I get enough feedback, then I'll take that as a sign to continue this story along with the others. **_


	2. Camino confessions And breakups

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . **__**This is my original version of Jackie and Hyde's first major break up. I've decided to put my own spin on things.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Author's Note: Alright,the response was positive. I got not a lot but at least some feedback. I'll continue this story as well as the others. How quick and often i update my stories is completely depend on you, the readers. Show me that your reading by leaving a review, it doesn't have to be huge just a simple 'love what your doing hope you'll update soon'. Thats cool with me. It's just important that I know people are reading these stories. If your a writer, then you know what I'm talking about. We live for reviews, their like magic words of encouragement. So this chapter will be a tiny bit longer then the last one. It's going to be one of two flash back chapters. His first flash back is of Jackie and Hyde's fateful break up. Now i couldn't remember how it played out word for word so bare with me people. The end of this chapter will be Jackie's thoughts on things and then the second flash back in the chapter to follow will be what took place before Hyde's initial thoughts in the first chapter. If that sounds confusing, I'll apologize now. You'll know what i mean once you read on though. So enjoy and leave some magical words of encouragement for me. )**_

**Chapter #1**

**(Flashback; Hyde's El Camino)**

**(Hyde's pov)**

" **Alright, Steven. I know what you think you saw was bad. But just let me explain.", declares Jackie as she hurriedly rushes through the doors of the Hub. I tense as she grabs my hands in hers. I've never noticed until just now how tiny her hands were. Taking a breath, I lead her outside to the Camino and open the passenger door for her. Shutting the door once more, I head over to the drivers side and climb in beside her. As Jackie continues, I silently prepare myself for what I am about to tell her. I can tell already that things are not going to end well. There are going to probably be a lot of tears shed and hitting and possibly slapping on Jackie's part. But I have to tell her the truth. It's better she hear it from me then that moron Kelso.**

" **Jackie..", I start as an attempt to cut her rambling short. It's of no use though, she's so focused are proving her innocence that she doesn't even hear me. I gulp as she moves in closer to me. I want so much to take her into my arms and hold her. But I know that it's not going to be a good idea. Especially after I say what I have to say. The last thing Jackie is going to want is to be comforted by me. No, she is going to want to yell and kick and scream at me. I try to mentally brace myself for the bruises my shins are about to endure. It's going to hurt like hell, but not nearly as much as the tears I'll see stream down her cheeks. I hate myself right now, I really do.**

" **...Michael came to me because he was really upset. But I told him that you didn't want us hanging out alone together, that I promised. Then he told me how Fez had a sex dream about him.", continues Jackie without even stopping to take a breath. Damn, that girl can talk and fast. My head is spinning she's talking so quickly. I can't even stop her. I'm not all that sure I want to though. Because I know that as soon as she stops talking, I have to start. Right now that is the last thing that I want to do. I know this is going to be the last time Jackie and I are this close and holding each other's hands. She's not going to want to see or speak to me when everything is said and done. Not that I'm really going to blame her. If I were Jackie, I wouldn't want to see me either. God, I wish that I could just go back and change what I did. Life would be so much easier if that were only possible. But it's not. I made a huge mistake and now I'm about to pay for it. Possibly by loosing Jackie forever. That thought alone is killing me right now. Things are never going to be the same between us anymore, I just know it.**

" **Jackie..", I try once more, but to no avail. My attempts to get her attention are useless. Jackie is simply too wrapped up in telling her side of things. What's worse is that I know all of this now. But I didn't last night. When I saw Jackie with Kelso on the couch, I got really mad. That's when I went and did something stupid. If I had any brains, I would have tried to go and talk with Jackie. But I felt so betrayed. I mean, Jackie promised not to hangout with Kelso alone. Then what do I find her doing? Hanging out with Kelso alone. The exact thing she promised she wouldn't do anymore. That alone angered me to no end. I didn't even want to hear what she had to say at the time. I honestly didn't care. I saw what I saw and was set on hurting Jackie back. Little did I know that nothing had happened. So now, I'm about to break Jackie's heart over nothing. Because I was too stupid and insecure to go and talk with her. I deserve whatever I have coming to me when I tell Jackie what happened. This is all my fault after all. I might as well be a man and take the beating I'm sure to receive.**

" **...and he was really freaked out about it. So, I was only comforting him and nothing happened. You have to believe me, Steven. It's the truth, I swear.", finishes Jackie finally, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. By now her grip on my hands has tightened considerably. I never realized how strong she was. My knuckles are white from the grip she has on me. Staring down at her hands, I caress them in mine. Looking up once more, my eyes meet hers once again. I hate what I am about to do. I'm about to hurt Jackie. I'm about to break her heart. And there is nothing that I can do to stop it either. What's done is done, I can't go back. So I might as well fess up and deal with the consequences. Jackie's going to feel betrayed. But maybe since I'm being so forward about things, I'll still have a chance. Maybe if I just give her time, we'll be able to work things out again. Maybe she'll only hate me for a while. Right now that's all that I can hope for. Well, I guess here goes nothing. ...**

**_(Jackie's pov)_**

**Turning to face me completely now, Hyde takes his sunglasses off and I can see his eyes for once," look, Jackie. I know all of this now. But before I did, I was really mad. And there was this nurse..."**

" **...And?", I question quietly as I urge him to go on. By now my stomach is doing somersaults and my heart is in my throat. I've plead my case to Steven and I can only hope that he believes me. But at the same time I am silently praying. I'm praying that he isn't going to give me anymore bad news. I'm not all that sure that I want to know what he has to say. From the look on his face, I can already tell that it's nothing good. Please, god don't let him say what I think he is going to say. If you have a heart you won't let him utter the words I'm thinking he's about to say.**

" **And, I'm really sorry. It will never happen again.", he promises as his gaze turns downward. My heart sinks to the bottom of my stomach at his confession. He didn't even have to say it. I know what he meant. Steven..._my_ Steven...cheated on me. How could he do this to me. He told me that he was different. That he wasn't like Michael. That he would never cheat or hurt me. But he lied. He is exactly like Michael. Even worse if that were even possible. Steven cheated to hurt me. Because he thought that I was sneaking around with Michael. Is he that insecure? Does he honestly trust me that little? Before I know it, my entire body starts to tremble and shake violently. My attempts to hold bad the tears are inevitable as they stream down my cheeks anyway. I don't know who I hate more right now. Myself for crying, or Steven for betraying my trust and cheating on me.**

" **That is exactly what Michael used to say.", I mutter as I shake my head in disbelief. Steven's hand reaches out to touch mine once more, but I slap it away. He has no right to try and comfort or even touch me. How could he do this to me? How could he go off and screw some nurse? He should have just came to me. But he couldn't do that could he? His pride was wounded and he wanted me to pay for it. Well now I am and with a broken heart. How dare he try and console me! He's the reason that I'm crying, he's the reason that I'm trembling uncontrollably. Not Michael, or anyone else it's because of him. I hate him for doing this to me. I hate Steven for making me feel this way and for crushing my already broken heart into even more fractured pieces. As if Michael's cheating wasn't enough? Now I have to live with the betrayal of Steven as well? God, I deserve so much better than this. I deserve a guy that would _never _dream of making me cry or breaking my heart. I thought Steven was that guy. But, obviously I was dead wrong.**

" **Come on, Jackie. I'm sorry.", consoles Hyde as he tries to reach out to me once more. I shove him away as I glare at him through tear shed eyes. I want to hurt Steven. I want to pound on him so he can feel the pain that I feel. More than anything, I want to pummel him until everything hurts a little less. But that's not going to happen. It's not going to help or solve anything. No matter how hard I slap or kick Steven, he still cheated on me. Nothing will ever change that. I gave my trust and heart to him entirely, and what do I get in return? I receive my heart handed to me in shattered fragments of what it used to be. That's what I get in return. Well I have had enough. After this, no more will I ever give my heart away. Never again, until I am sure the person that I give it to will keep it safe and protect me from this pain and heartache that I feel right now.**

**Suddenly becoming upset with myself as tears continue to roll down my cheeks freely, I shake my head violently," No, Steven. I'm sorry, but it's over." ...**

**_(Jackie's thought's)_ **

**Holy crap! I'm never going to finish reading this Nancy Drew book. I can't stop thinking about the break up. Steven cheated on me. I trusted him, and he hurt me. How could he do that? How could he break my heart? Was he really that jealous of Michael? Why couldn't he just come talk to me? Why did he have to cheat? ...He told me that he loved me today. I've waited so long to hear those words from him. **

**He chose to say them today. Like, I'll just take him back. Like it would make everything alright. Well it doesn't. So I told him that I don't love him anymore. Because, I don't. How could I? He cheated on me. After Michael, I swore that I'd never take another cheater back. Now, if only my heart and mind could agree on things. ..._ (end Jackie's thoughts)_**


	3. Confrontations and Who's in The closet?

__

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Author's Note: How quick and often i update my stories is completely depend on you, the readers. Show me that your reading by leaving a review, it doesn't have to be huge just a simple 'love what your doing hope you'll update soon'. Thats cool with me. It's just important that I know people are reading these stories. If your a writer, then you know what I'm talking about. We live for reviews, their like magic words of encouragement. So this chapter will be a tiny bit longer then the last one. It's going to be the second of two flash back chapters. This second flashback is of Hyde's confrontation with Jackie in Donna's room. Now i couldn't remember how it played out word for word so bare with me people. The end of this chapter might have Hyde's thoughts thrown in. if it doesn't than the beginning of the next chapter will. So enjoy and leave some magical words of encouragement for me. )**_

**_Chapter #2_**

**_(second flashback)_**

**_(Hyde's pov)_**

" **You see the thing is that I'm really sorry.", I confide softly as I enter Donna's room after quietly knocking on the door and hearing Jackie say to come in. The sound of my voice catches her attention, and her eyebrow arches slightly. But instead of acknowledging my presence she chooses to continue flipping through the magazine she's been reading. Sighing to myself, I sit beside her on Donna's bed. Jackie isn't going to make things easy for me. Who am I to expect her to though? I betrayed her trust. If things were the other way around, I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't want to listen to a word she had to say either. The best that I can hope for is that she will at least listen to what I have to say.**

" **Yeah, you already said that.", points out Jackie as she stares down at the magazine sprawled in front of her, determined not to meet my gaze. I want so much to lift her chin so that our eyes meet. But I know that wouldn't be the smartest idea. I've been with Jackie long enough to know that I should never touch her when she's mad. When that girl slaps, it's hard and leaves a mark. The last thing that I want to do is leave here with a red mark on my cheek. Not that I wouldn't deserve to be slapped, kicked, punched and belittled by Jackie. If she decides to do just that, all I can do is let her.**

" **Come on, Jackie. Couldn't we at least talk about things?", I plead in my attempt to get her to at least look at me. I have no such luck though. She simply refuses to glance in my direction. I mean, I knew that she would be upset. But I wasn't expecting to receive the cold shoulder. This is Jackie that I'm talking about though. I should have known better. This girl is the reigning ice queen. I just...I wish there was a way to get her full attention. But how am I supposed to get Jackie's attention if she wants nothing to do with me?**

" **How many times do I have to tell you? No.", states Jackie in a firm tone as her mismatched eyes finally look up and meet mine. Well at least I got her to acknowledge me. That's a start isn't it? Granted it was only for a brief second, it's still something. I think it's safe to say that I'm making at least some progress with her. Maybe not as much as I would like. But the fact of the matter remains, I am making some. Now if I could only get her to hold my gaze for more than five seconds. Then we'll be getting somewhere.**

**Taking off my sunglasses, I hook them snugly to my shirt pocket," You won't even listen to a word I have to say Jacks?"**

" **Since you obviously don't understand English. Allow me to try telling you in Spanish, No!", exclaims Jackie as she tosses the magazine she'd been attempting to read aside and glares up at me. Alright! I've finally got Jackie's full attention. ...Whoa, alright I do not like that look she's giving me. I've seen that one before and it's a clear warning for me to back the hell off. Not to mention that Jackie has just taken a menacing step toward me. Crap, something tells me that if I'm not careful my shins are going to be in danger. Maybe even possibly my little men as well. Maybe coming over here so soon after our break-up wasn't my smartest idea. If I don't watch it, I could put myself in serious physical danger.**

" **I taught her that.", we hear a voice announce proudly from inside Donna's closet. Clearly startled, I watch as Jackie jumps in surprise. Knowing full well who the voice belongs to, I walk over to the closet and open the door. Sure enough, out falls Fez with a look of fear flashing across his face. I should have known Fez would hide in Donna's closet. If I weren't trying to smooth things over with Jackie right now I would probably kick his ass. But that's going to have to wait until later. Right now I have more important things to do. I have to figure out a way to at least get Jackie to listen to what I have to say. That's all I want to do. After that she can kick the crap out of me all she wants, so long as I leave with my little men undamaged.**

" **Ew! Get out of my closet!/Fez, what the hell?", Jackie and I both yell at the same time. Standing up from his hiding spot, Fez cowers in the corner of the closet. What the hell is it with him and closets? Or shower stalls for that matter? I don't know how many times I have caught Fez trying to spy on Jackie and i making out or about to do it. This kid serious needs a girlfriend, or to at least get laid. Doesn't he have better ways to spend his time than to spy on people? ...On second thought, this is Fez that I'm talking about. The guy is just plain weird in my book. I don't even want to know what he was doing while spying on Jackie. It will only make me want to kick his ass even more.**

**Yanking Fez from his hiding place, I shove him out of Donna's room forcefully," Leave Fez, now!"**

" **Aii, no! Couldn't you have asked more politely?", complains Fez as he rubs at his sore arm where I just frogged him. Raising at eyebrow at him, I fold my arms firmly across my chest. When Fez makes no attempt to leave, I take a threatening step toward him. With my fist visibly curled at my side, I raise an eyebrow at him. Can't he take a hint? If Fez doesn't leave within the next thirty seconds, I really am going to kick his ass. This time I mean it too. So if he values his life, he would get as far away from me as possible right now.**

" **Fine, how is this? Now!", I bellow loudly as my fist makes contact with his shoulder once more. Upon hearing him howl in pain, I can't help but smirk to myself. Nursing his soon to be bruised right shoulder, I try my best not to laugh as Fez glares up at me. Hey maybe next time you'll listen. You knew what was coming. Maybe next time you'll heed to my warning.**

" **Fine, so I'll leave you son of a bitch! Now, good day.", dismisses Fez in an angry tone. He turns to leave when Jackie gently touches his arm. When he whirls around on her, I watch as she jumps back a foot in fright. What is she doing? Fez was about to leave. Why the hell is Jackie stopping him? The guy was just spying on her for god knows how long in Donna's closet. Which reminds me, if that pervert saw Jackie change into her pajamas...he's going to be dead when I get done with him. He'll never want to peep on anyone again, and that's a promise. **

" **Wait, but Fez...", starts Jackie only to be interrupted with a hand to the face. I smile because we all know what's coming next. Whenever Fez becomes upset, he always say 'good day'. The only way we know that while he may be upset now, he'll get over it eventually is when he says 'I said good day!'. It's become his trade mark phrase and Jackie's just set herself up for it.**

" **I said good day!", snaps Fez in what I am to assume was his irritated tone. Staring after him as he stomps off, Jackie and I both share a laugh. This was nice, but I know it wasn't meant to last. It doesn't change anything, not really anyway. Jackie still isn't talking to me. That isn't about to change anytime soon either. But just because she isn't talking, doesn't mean that I can't talk. Maybe if she is at least willing to listen to me, we can finally start to get somewhere. I don't expect her to take me back after I say what I have to say. But it would be nice to see some kind of a reaction from her. It could be good or bad, I don't really care. I just want some kind of reaction from her, even it she spends the next hour yelling, screaming and possibly throwing things at me. It would be a start at least. ...**

**_(After Fez has left; Jackie's pov)_**

" **I thought that I told you to leave.", I state with clear aggravation as I point toward the bedroom door. Is Steven honestly that hard of hearing? Does he have some kind of a death wish? Because with the mood I'm in right now, I am ready to kill. If he doesn't leave soon, they won't be able to find his remains. Steven cheated on me. As far as I'm concerned there really isn't anything to talk about. We're through, it's over between us. There will be no discussing things over and that's that, end of story. So why doesn't he do himself a favor and leave while his manhood is still firmly intact?**

" **Jackie, I'm not going anywhere. Look, I'm really sorry. alright?", declares Steven as he stands his ground. He takes a step toward me and I immediately back away from him. It's obvious that he doesn't understand the meaning of the word leave. If he did, he would have already left by now. What? He thinks that he could just come over, apologize and then everything would be alright? That things would just magically go back to the way they were before? That everything would be fine between us? Well I'm sorry but that is not how it works. Not in my book it doesn't. If that's what Steven thought than he was off by a long shot.**

**Pushing my way past Hyde, I open the bedroom door once more for him," God, I have heard it all before. From you, from Michael...just leave me alone."**

" **Whatever...Jackie, I love you.", I hear him proclaim quietly as he look up at me. My heart stops beating and I soon find myself frozen in place. Steven just told me that he love's me. I have wanted him to say those three words for so long. He chose now to say them? As though I'll just cave and take him back? That telling me this will automatically make me forget what he did? How dare Steven, how _dare_ him utter those words to me. Especially now, after what he's done to me. He has the nerve to say he loves me! 'If that were true then you wouldn't have cheated on me in the first place you jackass!', I scream at him inside my head. I can not believe him. God, he is just like Michael Ugh! I want so badly to slap him across the face as hard as I can. But it's not going to fix anything. Sure it would feel amazing, but what's the point? It won't take away the heart ache and overwhelming betrayal that I feel. Nothing Steven can say will ever take that away.**

" **Yeah...Well I don't love you.", I mutter with as much Zen as I can possibly muster. Unable to face Steven anymore without bursting out in tears, I run from Donna's room and out of her house. I make it about halfway down the street when the tears start to fall from my eyes. Leaning against the nearest tree, I sink to the ground as the tears once again flow freely down my cheeks. My entire body starts to tremble and shake. I close my eyes and suddenly I'm in Steven's Camino all over again. The words ' and I'm really sorry. It will never happen again.' keep running through my head, and taunting me. I hate Steven. I hate him for reducing me to a helpless teary eyed and trembling mess. He is no better than Michael as far as I'm concerned. All I want is for the pain to go away. But I have a strong feeling that it's not going to anytime soon, neither will Steven. One thing is for sure, I am _not_ taking back another cheater. ...**


End file.
